Conventionally, an information distribution system has been known in which, when an information distribution server has a newly arrived distributable content, the URL of the content and notification indicating that the content is distributable are transmitted to user terminals.
In the above system, however, depending on the time to notify the newly arrived distribution information, there is a possibility that a user does not view the information.
Therefore, it is an object of the exemplary embodiments to provide a computer-readable non-transitory storage medium having stored therein an information processing program, an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and an information processing method which are able to effectively perform notification of newly arrived distribution information or the like to users.
In order to attain the feature described above, for example, the following configuration examples are exemplified.
A configuration example is a computer-readable non-transitory storage medium having stored therein an information processing program executed by a computer of an information processing apparatus which notifies information distributed from a predetermined server. The information processing program causes the computer to operate as a receiving section, a first notification section, a second notification section, and a presentation target information display section. The receiving section receives, from the predetermined server, presentation target information for presenting information of a predetermined content to a user. The first notification section, after new presentation target information has been received, displays a first notification that urges the user to check the new presentation target information. The second notification section displays a second notification that urges the user to check the presentation target information, periodically or according to a predetermined time schedule, while the presentation target information has not yet been checked by the user after display of the first notification has been performed by the first notification section. The presentation target information display section displays the presentation target information when an operation to check the presentation target information is performed to the first notification or the second notification. Examples of the computer-readable non-transitory storage medium include magnetic media such as a flash memory, a ROM, and a RAM, and optical media such as a CD-ROM, a DVD-ROM, and a DVD-RAM.
According to the above configuration example, newly-arrived distribution information can be effectively notified to the user.
In another configuration example, the first notification section may display the first notification in a display mode in which advance of processing being executed is impeded, and the second notification section also may display the second notification in a display mode in which advance of processing being executed is impeded. As an example, the first notification and the second notification may be displayed so as to be superimposed on a screen content relating to software processing being executed. As another example, the first notification section may continuously display the first notification until receiving a predetermined input operation from the user to the first notification, and delete the first notification when receiving the predetermined input operation from the user. The second notification section may continuously display the second notification until receiving a predetermined input operation from the user to the second notification, and delete the second notification when receiving the predetermined input operation from the user. That is, notification that requests a user operation to the notification may be displayed. As still another example, a processing section may be provided which does not advance other processing until an input operation to the first notification is performed, while the first notification section displays the first notification. That is, the processing section may not advance processing other than the processing relating to notification. Further, the display positions of the first notification and the second notification may be substantially in the center of the screen.
According to the above configuration example, the user can be induced to check the presentation target information, and thus the content of the presentation target information can be reliably notified to the user.
In another configuration example, the presentation target information may be information for explaining, in detail, a predetermined content that is purchasable. The program may cause the computer to further operate as a purchase processing section which, subsequently to the process of displaying the presentation target information by the presentation target information display section, displays a screen for purchase of the purchasable content, and executes a process for purchase of the content based on a user operation.
According to the above configuration example, a user who has checked the presentation target information and become interested in the content of the information can be induced to the purchase screen, whereby the user is saved from the trouble of, for example, searching for the purchase screen.
In another configuration example, the information processing program may cause the computer to further operate as a third notification section which displays, on a screen, a third notification indicating that a predetermined process based on a user operation is possible to the predetermined content corresponding to the presentation target information. The third notification section may display the third notification after the presentation target information display section displays the presentation target information. That is, the third notification section may display the third notification after the presentation target information has been checked. For example, the third notification is notification indicating that a process or the like for acquiring (e.g., purchasing) the content is possible.
According to the above configuration example, when a pay content has not yet been purchased or a free content has not yet been acquired, it is possible to notify the user of the fact and cause the user to pay attention to the content.
In another configuration example, the third notification section may display the third notification in a display mode in which advance of processing being executed is not impeded. As an example, the third notification section may display the third notification in a display mode in which user's viewability for a display content other than the third notification in the screen is not impeded. Further, the third notification may be notification that does not need an input operation of the user to the notification. Further, the information processing program may cause the computer to further operate as a processing section which executes processing so that the user is allowed to perform an operation even when the third notification section displays the third notification.
According to the above configuration example, the notification can be performed so as not to disturb the user, and so as not to reduce the operability of the user.
In another configuration example, the presentation target information is information for explaining, in detail, the predetermined content that is purchasable, and the third notification may be displayed while the predetermined content has not been purchased, and may not be displayed after the predetermined content has been purchased.
According to the above configuration example, the user is notified that the content has not yet been purchased, thereby to prevent the user from forgetting to purchase the content.
Another configuration example is an information processing program executed by a computer of an information processing apparatus which notifies information distributed from a predetermined server. The information processing program causes the computer to operate as a receiving section, a first notification section, a presentation target information display section, a purchase determination section, and a second notification section. The receiving section receives, from the predetermined server, presentation target information for presenting information of a predetermined content to a user. The first notification section, after new presentation target information has been received, notifies the user of the new presentation target information. The purchase determination section, after notification by the first notification section has been performed, determines whether or not the content has been purchased. The second notification section, when the content has not yet been purchased, notifies that the content is purchasable.
According to the above configuration example, for example, when a new download content has been released, commodity explanation thereof can be checked by a user. Further, when the content has not yet been purchased, it is possible to notify the user of the fact and prevent the user from forgetting to purchase the content.
In another configuration example, the second notification section may notify that the content is purchasable, in a display mode in which advance of processing being executed is not impeded. For example, the second notification section may perform the notification in a display mode in which user' viewability for a display content, in a screen, other than the notification about the purchasable content is not impeded. Further, the second notification section may perform the notification while the content has not yet been purchased, and may not perform the notification after the content has been purchased.
According to the above configuration example, the user is prevented from forgetting to purchase the content while convenience to the user is not degraded.
According to the exemplary embodiment, it is possible to effectively notify the user of information newly distributed from the predetermined server.